1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a semiconductor device having a configuration that prevents a semiconductor module from being fixed to a radiating fin in a state where rotating 180 degrees with respect to the correct position, and prevents a reduction in the dielectric strength of the semiconductor module. The present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, as a semiconductor device having a structure in which a semiconductor module is fixed to a radiating fin, there is known a semiconductor device having a structure in which the semiconductor module has a concavo-convex structure provided on its joint surface to improves a heat radiation characteristic of the semiconductor module (for example, see Patent Document 1). In the device, a concavo-convex structure is also provided on a joint surface of the radiating fin, and the semiconductor module is bonded to and fixed to the radiating fin so that the concavo-convex structure of the semiconductor module is fitted into the concavo-convex structure of the radiating fin.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Hei 06-72247
In the above-described semiconductor device, when the semiconductor module rotates 180 degrees with respect to the correct position to the radiating fin, the concavo-convex structure provided on the joint surface of the semiconductor module is fitted into the concavo-convex structure provided on the joint surface of the radiating fin. The semiconductor module may be fixed to the radiating fin in a state where rotating 180 degrees with respect to the correct position.
The insulating layer surrounding semiconductor elements in the semiconductor module gets thinner by providing the concavo-convex structure on the joint surface of the semiconductor module. Thereby, the dielectric strength of the semiconductor module may be lowered.